Just Something in the Rain
by Boulderpaw
Summary: Charlie finds a new horror on the island. Just some lame fanfic......CC!


ÒAHHH! Of course send the British Bloke to get fire wood...IN THE RAIN!Ó. Charlie had been sent out to get fire wood and no one else even had the decency to help. Jack was helping Jin with a wound, Kate was out with Hurley trying to find food, Michael was sleeping, Locke had gone out for some alone time, and Sawyer..well he just didnÕt care.Ó Oh yeah real nice send me out to get sopping wet while you all stay dry in you little land of loveÓ . Charlie was thinking of Claire and wished she was with him, he knew she could come but she showed sympathy when he left. Ò I mean come on ree..OOOOF!Ó. Charlie had been too busy talking to himself to notice the twisted branch he had tripped on. Up into the trees and sky over head he called, ÒDoes no one have sympathy these days?Ó! Heaving himself up and wiping the mud of his face and jeans Charlie felt his spine tingle. He looked around and about 15 feet in front of him was a tunnel. Not man made more a tunnel made of the way the trees grew, and even if it wasnÕt man made it was definitely unnatural. Charlie looked into the tunnel and noticed there were a few spots that were dry when around them the ground was sopping wet. As the little light in the tunnel changed one of the dry spots filled rapidly with water. Then at a tree only a few feet away a tree began to smear with mud. Charlie dropped the wood he had retrieved from his fall and, for a second the smearing stopped. Then as it began again Charlie noticed it taking the shape of the number 4. As the smearing continued down the trunk it made the numbers 8,15,16,23, and 42. Charlie blinked, rubbed his eyes and when he looked out again it was all gone. With a Blazing flash of lightning scratches appeared on all the trees along with deep markings of the numbers! Charlie ran with all the strength in his body, whipping into branches leaving bloody scrapes all throughout his face. Ò Dear God what is happe...AHHHHHHHHHH!Ó. Charlie had run head first into Locke and violently slashed his arm on one of his 400 knifes. Ò What in the Bloody.AHH.. world are you doing with that..?Ó! Locke smiled and said, Ò Caught my self a bore.Ó. Charlie couldnÕt help but to smile though he winced in pain.  
ÒWhat were U doing out there Charles.Ó?  
ÒOh nothing..OW.umm how far are we from camp.Ó?  
Ò OH IÕd say less than half a mileÓ. Charlie gave his thanks and Locke called after him, Ò You ah might want to see Jack about that armÓ! Forcing himself not to run as to not cause further injures Charlie headed back to camp.  
Have you ever seen a mad gorilla? Well that's what Jack looked like when Charlie came back with nothing. Ò Look Charlie it has been WET the last few days and we need fire. WHAT ARE YOU DOING COMING BACK EMPTY HANDED?Ó Charlie just turned and said briskly as he walked, Ò You know what Jack IÕll talk to you later I want to go see Claire right nowÓ Ò But ..But Charlie!Ó ÒBye JackÓ Charlie headed over to Claire to tell her what he saw.  
ÒSo you think there is something out there..?Ó Ò I donÕt know, but i will find out. That's why I have to tell that block headed bloke about it.Ó Charlie said gesturing to Jack. Getting up Charlie swayed over to Jack and told him what he had just told Claire.  
Ò HAHAHAHAHA you think there is a ghost out there? Charlie how much sleep have you gotten are you drinkingÓ? Charlie wasnÕt in the mood throwing down the water he screamed Ò Look Jack I know there is something out there! OH its okay to believe you chasing your little White Rabbit but OH when Charlie says something he's CRAZYÓ! Jack looked slightly shocked them made Charlie a deal. Ò All right kid IÕll go with you but only if we can bring ol Locke with us. What do you say..Ó?  
Ò Ok but Jack you hate Locke.Ó?  
Ò MY point exactly! ItÕll eat him first!Ó Jack laughed as Charlie went over to tell Claire.  
Ò Look we are going out to investigate IÕll be back later..Claire.Ó? Claire was sobbing uncontrollably as she stuttered, Ò Oh Charlie..w-what will I do with out you? What i-if you get hurt...Oh Charlie IÕm scared for youÓ.  
Ò DonÕt worry Claire Everything will be fineÓ Charlie said as he and Jack began to walk away. They found Locke soon enough and told him their story.  
Ò So you want me to help you hunt your ghost...what are we waiting forÓ, Locke said casually while throwing his knife an inch from Jacks toes. Charlie showed them the spot and almost immediately something smacked CharlieÕs head throwing him to the ground. Almost immediately a pool of blood oozed from the back of Charlie's head as he screamed in terror. Jack sat with him as Locke looked around ready to kill. Ò Where are you ,you sun of a gun devil..Ó? One branch movement and Locke threw. From behind the tree came a blood curdling scream! Rushing over and howling Ò Got you you little devilÓ Locke looked around the tree. An Other sat there the knife deeply lodged into his shoulder. As an icy wind blew into the clearing Locke could have sworn he felt death walking behind him. As he starred at the dyeing man while listening to CharlieÕs whimpers the skin around the mans wound began to tear. It was as if invisible people were eating his flesh and then Locke saw a face. A cold transparent face,white with fangs and blood dripping from its chin looked up at him. Then Quickly it began to tear viciously at the Other again. Locke was stunned for a minute the called out to Jack while running for him. Ò JACK! WE NEED TO LEAVE HERE NOW!Ó Ò I donÕt think we can with Charlie unless we carry himÓ! Jack frantically spat out. Locke already was on it picking up Charlie who now seemed nothing but a dangling body. Rushing through the Forest at top speed it was as if the wind was chasing them. It seemed the camp would never come in sight and when it did it was like heaven on earth. Jack rushed Charlie to a dry place and quickly began to bandage his wound. A terror filled cry came wailing towards them as Claire came flooding the sand with her tears. Ò NO NO NO Jack heÕs not! He canÕt beÓ?  
Ò Claire donÕt worry heÕll be fine it was just a large blood vein, IÕve stopped the bleeding so there wonÕt be much blood loss. DonÕt worry HeÕs fine but he may be knocked outÓ. Claire went over to Charlie as every one else spilled out. Claire held him in her arms and cried while muttering to him.Ó IÕm here now..everything is fine...IÕm hereÓ. Charlie grasped her hand, slightly moving and coughing ,Ó Yes everything...aaahem..will be fine..it was just something in the rainÓ. 


End file.
